<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Red To Take A Nap by Mickeyd58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672172">I Got Red To Take A Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58'>Mickeyd58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Jason just loves Tim, Kinda fluff, Make up sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tim is not to be trifled with, Whump, tim needs to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission when it comes to Jason getting Tim to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got Red To Take A Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6: Insomnia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason glared up at Tim from where he was sprawled out on the floor, holding his throbbing arm from Tim’s nerve strike. But Jason’s glare didn’t seem to faze Tim as he shot back one of his own.</p><p>“Tim,” he says sternly, “you need to fuckin’ sleep; this is ridiculous.”</p><p>Tim continued glaring at him, “what’s ridiculous is you thinking I could sleep when I have two read through to proposals for WE, patrol to run tonight and not to mention our open case on Scarecrow.”</p><p>“It’s been three days Tim, if you even try to patrol you’re going to be street pizza.”</p><p>Jason watches Tim roll his eyes, “then I’ll skip the grapple and I’ll just hop rooftops. I have too much to do, and me having to watch out for you trying to force me to sleep, is making this harder on me Jason.”</p><p>Jason tried to keep his glare to mask the pain rushing through him from the sound of Tim’s voice. His poor baby bird sounds so stressed and broken. Jason hates to hear Tim when he gets to this point and he has to watch Tim fall into this downward spiral.</p><p>But Jason knew that Tim wasn’t going to go willingly, granted he hadn’t expected a nerve strike. He had been expecting an argument, and maybe for Tim to merely threaten him bodily harm. But that’s what plan B is for.</p><p>He almost felt bad as he watched Tim’s widen in shock a rips and Tim’s hand shoots up to remove the needle from his neck, before he shoots Jason a distrustful, angry look. Jason watches as Tim’s eyes close and Tim’s body slumps back in his chair, unconscious.</p><p>Jason looks past Tim’s shoulder to Damian, “thanks bat brat.”</p><p>“Tt, he was obviously compromised and unfit to be in the field if he could not even detect another presence. He would have been a liability,” Damian answers, his voice full of indifference and distaste.</p><p>Jason shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet, still not having full use of this left arm, “yeah whatever brat, we all know you love little Timmy,” Damian scoffs at Jason, but Jason ignores him as he moves over to Tim’s desk. “You’re still good covering his patrol route tonight?”</p><p>“Tt, as though it will present a challenge,” Damian answers working his way to the window.</p><p>“Well thanks anyways. I’ll have a comm on all night,” Jason tells Damian, his unspoken offer of backup.</p><p>Damian ignores him, choosing not to acknowledge before shooting his grapple from the window and taking off into the night.</p><p>Jason rolls eyes picking up Tim’s comm and opening a line to Oracle, “hey O, it’s Hood.”</p><p>“Why are using Red’s comm?”</p><p>“I got Red to take a nap, and his comm was closer than mine.”</p><p>Jason hears the sound of keystrokes stop before Barbara answers him, “do I even want to know how you ‘convinced’ him?”</p><p>Jason chuckles, smiling unrepentantly at Tim’s unconscious form, “nah, I’m sure you’ll hear all about it tomorrow.”</p><p>He hears the keystrokes pick back up in the background, “I’ll make sure everyone knows he’s off the roster tonight. Is there something else you need?”</p><p>“Damian’s got his route covered for tonight, you might see if one of the others will help him out, he won’t kill <em>you</em> for sending help. But, uh, yeah, I was wondering what your workload looked like tonight?”</p><p>“You mean other than running comms, working my own cases and some of the bat’s other open cases?”</p><p>Jason shoots a sheepish at the camera on Tim’s laptop, he’s pretty sure Barbara’s already opened the feed, “yeah before I convinced Timmy here to sleep he had been working a digital trail on Scarecrow, I was wondering if you could pick it up just for the night?”</p><p>“Hmmm, and what will you be doing?”</p><p>“Other than worshipping at your alter?” Jason smiles listening to Barbara laugh, “I’m gonna finish up these lab tests for Timmy and talk to Tam about Tim not coming in tomorrow.”</p><p>This time when Barbara laughs he can tell she’s laughing at him, “I can’t wait to listen to that call later.”</p><p>“You’re just as bad as Timbo, hackers” Jason scoffs and shaking his head, “you’re just more socially acceptable stalkers.”</p><p>“And don’t you for get it Jaybird, I see all,” she jokes with a mockingly ominous tone.</p><p>This time Jason laughs, “thanks Babs, I owe you. Need me to send anything?”</p><p>“Nope, I already got into his file for the case, I’ll leave it updated for him to look at tomorrow. You’ll get to see it too if the first he does when he wakes up isn’t killing you.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Thanks for that Babs,” he tells her sarcastically.</p><p>Jason hears her hum before she cuts the line. He looks back at Tim and shakes his arm out before deciding that he doesn’t trust enough to carry Tim, so Jason moves into the kitchen to grab them some water bottles and protein bars for the morning.</p><p>Jason moves about their nest, putting away their uniforms, cleaning up a bit, he calls Tam, and finishes up the lab tests. About an hour later he comes back around to Tim and scoops him up to bring him to their bedroom.</p><p>Jason changes Tim’s clothes into some clean pajamas before tucking him into bed and slipping in beside him. Jason sweetly presses a kiss into Tim’s hair, instantly regretting it as he questions when the last time he had seen Tim shower. Jason blanches at the thought, and decides he’d rather not think about it, instead closing his eyes to get some much need rest.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jason wakes up before Tim and appreciates Tim’s peaceful, handsome face. He admires Tim’s long lashes that brush his cheeks, his small pretty pink lips, and Tim’s strong, beautiful body. His mind starting to move into a deliciously fantasy of what he could do with Tim when Tim wakes up… and showers.</p><p>But Jason’s fantasy is interrupted when he feels Tim shifting in his arms. Jason looks down to see Tim smiling sleepily up at him. Jason’s breath catches, he’ll never get used to seeing Tim wake up like this, he was just breath takingly handsome.</p><p>Tim’s smile holds for all of ten seconds before he shoots straight up in their bed, his eyes glaring daggers at Jason, his voice cold and angry, “what the fuck Jason.”</p><p>Jason’s smile turns guilty, “you left me no choice Timmy, I like my boyfriend in one piece.”</p><p>“So do I, but I guess I’ll have to settle for however many pieces you end up in,” Tim growls out at Jason.</p><p>Jason can feel his blood rushing south, and he curses his body’s response to Tim being violent and finding it sexy.</p><p>Jason scoots back to his side of the bed when Tim looks like he’s deciding how to get his retribution.</p><p>“Well I do have to say I look better whole,” Jason nervously chuckles, “besides if I’m in pieces I can’t tell you the good news.”</p><p>Tim looks at him doubtfully, before he bares his teeth just enough to be threatening, “oh?”</p><p>Jason swallows thickly, “yeah, uh bat brat covered your patrol last night and nothing major happened.”</p><p>Jason can see Tim’s anger growing so he rushes to finish, “and Babs worked on that digital trail for us on Scarecrow, I finished those lab results, and, uh, I called in for you to Tam last night, and she said those proposals can wait until Friday… So, you didn’t lose a wholes nights work and you got a whole night’s worth of rest,” he tries to finish cheerily, but his nervousness still seeped into his voice.</p><p>Tim watches Jason for a few moments. Jason’s sure Tim’s digesting the information, trying to decide how angry he is with Jason. Jason holds his breath as he waits for Tim say something.</p><p>A few moments later Tim flops onto his back on the bed, his voice more relaxed, “well I guess there’s not much else I have to do at the moment,” Tim pauses to look over at him salaciously, “but if you wanted to make sure I was well rested and relaxed I know something you could do…” Tim emphasizes his intent by wiggling his eyebrows and looking down at his boxers.</p><p>Jason stares at Tim in shock and disbelief at the one eighty Tim just pulled, and it takes him a few moments later than he’s proud to admit to understand what Tim was suggesting. But Jason surges forward once he does understand, claiming Tim’s mouth in a deep and passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless.</p><p>Jason pants as he asks, “so you’re not mad?”</p><p>Tim shakes his head, an evil smile spreading across his face as he spreads his legs for Jason to slip between them. Once Jason’s where Tim wants him, Tim’s hand slinks into his hair and pull his hair, hard, making Jason gasp. Tim leans forward to whisper against Jason’s lips, “oh, I’m not mad Jay, I’m furious. But there’s nothing I can do to undo what you did. So I’m letting you make it up to me, all day.”</p><p>Tim releases his grip from Jason’s hair, and Jason watches Tim’s smile grow when Tim feels him shudder over Tim’s words.</p><p>But Jason starts kissing down Tim’s neck, eager to make it up to Tim. All. Day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>